Hidden behind all the lies
by mermaidmelodyharrygone
Summary: Flora is the mean girl at school, but nobody really knows who she really is. Can the rest of the winx club help her before its to late?


**A few tips are everything that is italic and bold is writing and everything else that is italic is thoughts. I don't own the winx club. So yeah, thaxs for reading these and please review. Thank you!**

The girl lied there, not moving. At first glance you would say she was dead. But, if you look close enough you could see the slight movement of her chest and hear the slight sound of her breathing. But, no one cared enough to look; they just walked by the dying girl with their noses upturned. Until, one caring person dialed an anonymous call to 911 and walked away. The so-called heroes of the society rushed to the side of the girl, as people continued to carry on with their business.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The bell rung signaling that it was the time for first period on the first day of school. Flora Linphea, a known popular sophomore walked down the halls with her two besties; Natalie and Trisha, or as everyone knew them as the fearsome three.

As they were walking towards their class someone bumped into Trish (Trisha). It was none other then a common freak by the name Bloom, who had shocking, bright red hair and nice baby blue eyes. And was also currently dating one of the football jocks named Sky.

"Watch it, Freak", cried Trish "I mean really can't you pay attention for once in your life and not screw it up!" The girl Bloom stood there not sure what to do. Finally, she just murmured a Sorry and ran away. Trish started to laugh, "Wow can't even say something back. How did Sky end up with such a lousy wimp", giggled Trish. The other two started to laugh too, and walked quickly to first period, wishing not to be late and starting school with detention.

**Stella's P.O.V**

"Spff, Spff, Bloom over here" I whispered. Bloom just shook her head as if trying to mentally tell me not to bother her. Ha as if that would happen. We were in English learning about something. I quickly took a piece of paper and scribbled my message: _**What happened today with the three wannabe coolozers?**_I quickly threw it at Bloom's bright head. She opened the scrunched up ball, read it, and quickly wrote something on it and throwing it at my bright blonde locks. _**Nothing, just the usual. Acting like complete b******.**_ She had written._ Of course, can't those stupid coolozers just leave us alone!_ _Sure of course they might not be ugly, but that doesn't give them any right to treat us like dirt!_

"Miss Stella, would you please answer the question". My head snapped up, "Huhhh" was the only sound I was able to utter, since I had not been listening. Then, I heard it. The Bell! You know that term saved by the bell, well it actually is true! I ran out of that class as if I was being chased by… I don't know, something big and fast. However, to my unfortunate dismay, I ran into none other then the wannabe coolozers. Just my luck! First, the meanest that was Trish, had long blonde hair now in pigtails, and ice blue eyes that seemed to be able to freeze you. Next, there is Natalie. Who was a cherry blonde with a very light skin tone and dark brown eyes. Finally, there was Flora, who was actually pretty. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights that I'm not sure is real or natural. She also, had gorgeous jade green eyes, which I would kill for! Trish and Natalie both wore expensive designer clothes that most have cost a fortunate. Flora always wore tight, short clothes. I've always wondered why because if she was trying to impress someone, trust me it's not. Really it just makes her look desperate.

"Look it's the fake blonde weirdo" Trish sneered.

"Yeah did you get a new nose this time, where are the implants?" laughed Natalie.

"Oh, I know its her face again," said Trish. By then my vision started to get blurry and I could feel the burning sensation of tears. I hated when they did this. It made me hate myself. I saw my boyfriend come over here.

"Hey Stell, How's it going? Come on we are going to be late for second period" My boyfriend Brandon said and swiftly took my hand and dragged me way from all their smirks and glares.


End file.
